trenton
by northbynorthwest
Summary: rogue has a younger sister from an alternate reality. and she happens to stumble into their world, completely altering the timeline.
1. the intro

this is my first official fanfic. so please read and review. also i'll say this once though i came up with the original character i don't own anything. more chapters coming soon.

the intro

The night was black, not blue, not purple or even grey. Just pitch black making it hard for trenton to see things that were right in front of her. for the past few hours she had been combing the city for a place to sleep. the days events had worn her and she had never been without a home before. Tear stains smeared across her face and further obscured her vision as she silently crept through the night.

"Hey sweet thang!" someone called after her, "there something we can do for you?"

Trenton's adrenaline spiked as a few boys came out of the shadows. one quick look at any of their faces clarified the dangers she had walked into. and she knew that quickening her stride would be useless.

"A purty lady like you outta have some place else to be right now. Instead of haning in our neighborhood."

"I'm sorry i was just passing through..." she pleaded, "I was just looking for somewhere to sleep."

"oh I've got somewhere for you to sleep." one of the boys said rather cockily. he reached out to grab her.

"NO DON'T!" she shouted as his grip tightened around her wrist. Her blood cells charged and all she saw became white, it was the last thing the boy ever did.

When trenton awoke the sky had lightened and she found herself lying in a small crater. all of the boys where gone except for the one that had grabbed her, and he was hardly even recognizable, now a mesh of flesh, blood and exposed bone. she could hardly see out of the crater, there seemed to be some sort of aura surrounding them, and the people on the out side looked like distant shadows. they passed ass if they didn't even notice what had happened.

uneasily trenton began climbing out of the hole she had made, and noticed that the world was getting clearer. she didn't want to waste her opportunity to get away so as soon as she reached the street level she nonchalantly backed away. the other boys where lying unconscious, yet unscathed on the ground. she got about a block away before she heard someone scream and all the commotion started up. by the time anyone could think of anything she was way out of sight.


	2. surfacing

xaviers institute for the gifted

"Hey it's movie night!" kitty yelled running down the halls with a movie in her hand. she ran right through a door which was straight into kurts room.

"kitty!" kurt shouted in surprise as he pried himself away from amanda. kitty had just ran straight into a make out session between the two.

"ew gross" she exclaimed.

"you can't just phase into my room like that!"

"oh sorry I just got so excited," the movie in her hand sizzled, "...a little too excited."

"I'll say that's the third movie of mine that you've fried" scott said standing in the doorway shaking his head. ten minutes later everyone was squashed together in the couch, except for rogue who was sitting in the arm chair watching the news.

"_...on another note a bizzar accident happened here in clearview, mississippi. what appears to be another mutant has gone out of control and killed a boy of sixteen. two boys lived to tell the tale..." one of the two boys looked up._

_"we were just doing our nightly thing when this crazy girl came out of nowhere. she caught us off guard and just started wailing on our buddy jeff, god rest his soul. before we even had a chance to step in the freak went and blew herself and jeff apart. it stunned us both and the next thing i know people are helping me up and...and..." the boy lost his voice and motioned toward a hole in the side of the road behind him._

_"these two are lucky to be alive." the news anchor announced, "but the strangest thing yet is that they claim this to be there home town, and know intricate details about so many here, but no one knows who they are. not even their own parents..."_

_"_man," evan said his temperature rising. 'just when we started making a better impression some other retard goes and does something like this. " he motioned toward the news cast.

"...I do not think that was her intention," professor xavier said rolling into thw room, "I believe...that the story has been rather twisted. she may need our help so scott, kurt, kitty and jean if you'd please suit up and meet aurora and logan at the jet in ten minutes.

"we're on it professor." scott said jumping to his feet.

ooo

Trenton pulled her face away from the stores t.v. wall. I figured that the news would distort things. all because the human race felt threatened, so it was so easy to use mutants as scape goats. who cared about smearing their profiles in the dirt, who cared about helping them, the weren't "people". right. trenton rolled her eyes at the thought.

she looked up at the clerk. there was a boy with red quartz sunglasses talking with him. As they talked the man behind the counter pointed toward something in the boys hands then towards her. something wasn't right. she could feel new powers growing inside of her which meant more mutants were nearby. as she made her way to the stores entrance she noticed that he wasn't alone, and that she wasn't paranoid they really were following her.

out of panic she veered off into the bathroom instead of the stores entrance. as soon as the door closed behind he she regretted the decision. she had cornered herself. the walls were a pretty blue color and there were at least five stalls. luckily there were a few other people so she hurried to a stall hoping to get lost in the mix. trenton could feel the powers pushing through her, now anxious to get out. as she went to push the door open she just walked right through it. she couldn't lock it, she couldn't even grip it. trenton was no longer a solid object, the light above her head flickered,

The people that were following her were close, she felt their urgency to find her. but what did they want? the door opened by new voices.

"like, just our luck, we get to do it, because were the only girls on this op."

"kitty don't say that she can hear you!" trenton heard.

"but the boys always luck out, like last time when they ran, they ran towards us instead. " kitty complained.

"They did the approached last time."

Trenton's brain figured out what they wanted from her without any further dialog as well as everyone else's thoughts creeping into her brain. it started to get very crowded. she wasn't about to stick around to figure out what else they had up their sleeves or to become a new recruit. since she wasn't solid she quickly formed an escape route that involved her running through the wall.

"like, is she even here?" kitty asked.

"Hello..kylie, are you in here? we'd like to talk with you?..we'd like to help!" jean called out. it's now or never, trenton took off towards the farthest wall away from them.

"OH MY GOD!!" a lady screamed in shock as trenton phased into, then out of her stall.

"she's running." jean stated into her comm. system. kitty grabbed jean and they both ran after trenton. straight through the wall and into the stores parking lot. "she's too fast, where did she go?" jean wondered. kitty gave a quick point up ahead and they only caught a glimpse of her running through the cars. they both slowed down. "we should let her go."

"right because we could, like totally catch that track star in a heart beat.

"she's scared. she doesn't know what to make of us."

it took trenton four blocks to shake everybody's thoughts out of her head, unfortunately it was at that same moment that she figured out she had become solid once more. the force she was running with caused the impact with the car she tried to run through completely knocked her out.

ooo

meanwhile

A black Limousine pulled slowly up a private drive. the night was still except for the occupants of that car.

"mystique...I called you for another reason besides wanting to see an old friend. " an elderly blind woman turned toward her colleague.

"and what would that be? destiny?" mystique replied.

"a portal opened between our world and one extremely close to ours."

"go on..." mystique said lazily."

"well in this other world there's a little sister. one that doesn't exist here in ours. " destiny paused for a reaction. she was sure that this was gold.

"and?" mystique said now at full attention.

"yes mystique, _her _little sister stumbled into our world, and her powers. oh her powers."

"but wouldn't you have seen this long ago?" mystique asked suspiciously.

"the future is not set. in fact knowing and telling what i see changes everything all the time." the car pulled up to a house. "i just thought you'd like to know." destiny let herself out of the car and closed the door.


End file.
